


Space Colony

by jenndubya



Category: Firefly, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mash-up, Video Format: Streaming, opening credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't take the sky from me."<br/>A Power Rangers Lost Galaxy opening, in the style of Firefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Colony




End file.
